servant service
by thekingofmagic the kitsuna
Summary: all of your favorite protags as servants
1. base

**this is the base for my characters as a whole**

**Saber**

**: Magic Resistance**

**: Riding**

**Archer**

**: Independent Action**

**Lancer**

**: Magic Resistance**

**Caster**

**: Item Construction**

**: Territory Construction**

**Assassin**

**: Presence Concealment**

**Berserker**

**: Mad Enhancement**

**Strength: **

**Endurance: **

**Agility: **

**Mana: **

**Luck: **


	2. Artemis Fowl

Artemis fowl

**caster**

Strength: D

Endurance: C

Agility: D

Mana: A+

Luck: A+

**Class Skill: Item Construction A+:** Due to his extreme intelligence he is able to create and upgrade pretty much any human level technology and is even able to with resources create fairy technology and is able to maintain it(tech that he makes or upgrades can connect with magic or block it as needed)

**Class Skill: Territory Construction C+:** He can upgrade personal houses and spaces with technology (tech that he makes or upgrades can connect with magic or block it as needed)

Personal Skills

**Intelligence A+:** Artemis is an extreme genius with intelligence far exceeding most humans putting him on terms with the extremes of the far more technologically advanced race the fairies

Noble Phantasm

**Butler B+:** using this phantasm summons his lifelong servant and friend named butler. butler has the following stats

Strength: A

Endurance: A

Agility: C

As an entity made from Artemis his mana and luck are dependant on him and make up for Artemis lack of strength with his own

**Fairy Magic B:** due to his contact with fairies he has gained some fairy magic along with the fact that his magic has vastly increased this also gained the powers of the Mesmer (mind control) shielding (invisibility) and healing

**Self resurrection EX: with sufficient preparation, he can create a clone of himself and bind his soul to a location or person so that he can move to his new body and continue to fight(this has the added benefit to this Noble Phantasm the body he clones is physical and made of flesh and blood and as such as long as he eats and drinks he no longer need to upkeep and has the ****Independent Manifestation at EX rank or self sustenance that allows him to generate his own mana/Parana**

Getting into speculation but I think that creating one's own body and putting one's soul would turn the servant into a sorta dem-servant. as Artemis spirit/body changed when he got magic in the fifth colony so I think this would classify as age of the gods magic which would allow him to use extremely powerful magic and that he would have children who could use similar magics

Thank you for reading feel free to leave a comment if there is a character that you like and I will get back to you if I can do it I will most likely be going through all the characters that I like and giving them a servant page so this will be going on for a while and be updating VERRY sporadically


	3. Ben

Ben (Dragon Rider)

Rider

Strength: E

Endurance: E

Agility: E

Mana: D

Luck: EX+++

**Class Skill EX: Riding (as a dragon rider his riding skills are next to none)**

**Class Skill: Magic Resistance**

**Personal Skills**

**Dragon Riding A: **ben is an experienced dragon rider and as such are able to ride any dragon and gains a +++ to all stats except Luck when riding dragons

"**Fabulous creature" knowledge C**: as ben has studied Fabulous creature he is well studied in the knowledge of magical creatures that can help him identify creatures.

**Creature Diplomacy B: he has made friends with any creatures he has met with the exception of one creature and as such he can befriend any non-human creatures that he comes across that don't have an extreme hatred of him specifically or humanity as a whole**

**Noble Phantasm:**

**Firedrake A: this noble phantasm allows him to summon a dragon his dragon friend this dragon can boost his dragon rider bost one more causing it to raise a full rank. This drains a lot more mana than any other NP or Skill, this dragon can use his breath to heal and to remove enchantment on creatures he can also scene other fabulous creatures-**

**Moon empowerment: firedrake get more powerful the more the moon is showing at the full moon or a super moon his mana uptake is near zero**

Ben (Dragon Rider)

Rider

Strength: E

Endurance: E

Agility: E

Mana: D

Luck: EX+++

**Class Skill EX: Riding (as a dragon rider his riding skills are next to none)**

**Class Skill: Magic Resistance**

**Personal Skills**

**Dragon Riding A: **ben is an experienced dragon rider and as such is able to ride any dragon and gains a +++ to all stats except Luck when riding dragons

"**Fabulous creature" knowledge C**: as ben has studied Fabulous creature he is well studied in the knowledge of magical creatures that can help him identify creatures.

**Creature Diplomacy B: he has made friends with any creatures he has met with the exception of one creature and as such he can befriend any non-human creatures that he comes across that don't have an extreme hatred of him specifically or humanity as a whole**

**Noble Phantasm:**

**Firedrake A: this noble phantasm allows him to summon a dragon his dragon friend this dragon can boost his dragon rider bost one more causing it to raise a full rank. This drains a lot more mana than any other NP or Skill, this dragon can use his breath to heal and to remove enchantment on creatures he can also scene other fabulous creatures-**

**Moon empowerment: firedrake get more powerful the more the moon is showing at the full moon or a super moon his mana uptake is near zero**

the reasons that I left ben without the last name is that for the majority of the story he has no last name standing on his own before he gains it at the end of the book and I feel that it doesn't really affect him in any way but to tie him down


	4. vin

**Vin (Mistborn)**

Class:

Strength: C

Endurance: C

Agility: A

Mana: A

Luck: E-

**Assassin**

**Class Skill: Presence Concealment: due to living her life as an oppressed person (skaa) she had the ability to blend in with a crowd, along with this she has extensive practice with hiding**

**Personal skills**

**Knife Training C+: vin has extensive training when it comes to using knives taking it to the point that she can take me three times her size**

**Skaa Physiology A: due to the intervention of the [shard of infinity] a divine force she has extremely low need when it comes to upkeep lower than event the weakest servant so low that most mage could keep them even without the need for a powerful magical object like the holy grail**

**Three-dimensional movement B: due to extensive use of her status as a Mistborn she has become a master of 3D movement by PUSHING and PULLING on metal**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Mistborn B: she has noble blood in her granting her the status and power of a Mistborn the power of allomancy granting her powers by consuming metals**

**PHYSICAL**

**IRON (push on metal)the normal rules of physics apply and the force come from your whole body causing you to be pushed away if your body would not be able to move it and it would move your body instead**

**STEEL (pulls on nearby metal)(same as IRON)**

**PEWTER(increase physical ability) (increase all physical stats by one rank)  
TIN (increases senses)**

**Mental**

**ZINC (enflames Emotion) (causes emotions to grow)**

**BRASS (dampens emotion) (causes emotions to shrink)**

**COPPER (hides allomantic pulses) (i think that in this universe this would hide him from scrying and from servant and mages to find out that she and others are using magic)  
BRONZE (can hear allomantic pulses) I think that in-universe this would allow her to feel magic both in people while active and in objects)(vin has an earing on her that causes her to be able to "hear" through copper)**

**Temporal**

**GOLD Reveals your past self)  
ELECTRUM (reveals your future) about thirty second**

**CADMIUM (slows downtime)**

**BENDALLOY (speeds up time)**

**Enhancement**

**DURALUMIN (Enhances current metal burned) this works for vin as it does in canon as she has no real magic powers  
ALUMINUM (Wipes internal allomantic reserves)**

**NICOSIA (enhances allomantic burn of target) (i think that this would allow for the power of the next spell to be used up instantly for a far greater result  
CHROMIUM (wipes allomantic reserves of target) I think that in-universe this would cause the mana of a target to artificially become zero this will not cause a target to be harmed in the case of spirits this would cause them to not be able to use powers until they have enough to use the powers without dying this is because other than putting the person in danger there has never been a case of the person being harmed by this power**

As for the vagueness of the powers the series is really vague about how all the powers work especially the stronger powers such as temporal and enhancement powers. In series allomancy can be blocked by aluminum this is never explained in Mistborn but there is a sequel after the story this story does not contain vin in them so they are less relevant. There are two powers that I could put in there but chose not to because they are completely game-breaking and those are EX rank divinity and EX rank Mistborn making both are canonically powerful. The EX rank Divinity is when she literally becomes a god capable of creating and shaping a whole world. The second is the god metals I think that I might add atum later but leserium is way too powerful I might be able to create an op servant capable of beating Gilgamesh or higher.


	5. Chapter 5

**Caster**

**Strength: B**

**Endurance: B**

**Agility: C+**

**Mana: b+**

**Luck: C**

**Class Skills A: Item Construction**

**Class Skills B: Territory Construction**

**Personal Skills**

**Combat A: he has been trained in combat from an extremely young age he is highly skilled at combat altho he is highly skilled he is extremely skilled at combat he HATES violence as a rule and will try to find other solutions**

**Knowledge of runes B: he has extensive knowledge of basic runes he also has more advance knowledge of runes for ice, knowledge, and shielding**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Enchanter C+: this is a power given to him by the goddess Selene it allowed him to create and channel mana into magical artifacts. He is given access to transference mana and mental mana through this attunement.**

**some notable examples that he has been**

**Mana Watch E : **

**Ring of regeneration B+ :**

**Sword of transference C**

**Arbiter B+: this attunement is meant for those who are the mediator between the gods and the mortals they serve. This attunement allows for the safe transfer of mana between from the wielder and any target the chosen**


	6. Sam Winchester

Sam Winchester

archer

Stats

**Strength: C**

**Endurance: C**

**Agility: C**

**Mana: B**

**Luck: B**

**Class skills :**

**Independent Action: as an archer, he is able to act without a master for a short time and could survive without a source of mana**

**Personal skills :**

**Monster Hunter A: as an expert monster hunter of the modern age he is able to spot weakness in most if not all monster that he comes across as well as being treated as a rank higher in all stats when fighting a monster**

**Divinity D: Sam Winchester is both a chosen of Yahweh and the chosen vessel of the archangel Lucifer (he is also the SWORD OF LUCIFER and when acting in this capacity his rank is upgraded to A++ rank)**

**Spell Casting D: sam is able to use spell casting equal to modern-day spellcasting he has a myriad of spells and the capability to learn more as such he can learn modern magic and incorporate it into his fighting style**

**Torturer B: sam is extremely well versed in torturing people and having been tortured himself he can resist and event learn from what happened to him he is worse at it than his brother who was professionally trained**

**Noble Phantasm**

**The Colt C: the colt is a gun that had 13 bullets and only 13 bullets each on is said to be able to kill anything but in actuality, it can only kill things with divinity below rank C or anything that has power below servant level altho it will still hurt things power powers above the listed rank it is not treated as an instant kill**

**Special child B: Sam Winchester was a part of an experiment as a child he was fed demon blood and his body adapted. When Sam feeds on the blood of demons he gains rank ++ agility, and endurance but not his luck. At the same time it will unlock minor psychic powers in him this also will lower his demon hunter personal skill by two ranks and is the only way known by him to survive using his final noble phantasm that being the SWORD OF LUCIFER**

**SWORD OF LUCIFER EX: when channeling his final skill all of his stats jump to a rank and all of his skill save divinity and special child drop away entirely. Using this skill causes the spirit of the fallen archangel Lucifer to inhabit his body giving him a wide range reality-warping ability as well as strong healing and the ability to smite anything with power below archangel level with but a snap of his fingers. The drawback is that his mind and soul are taken over by the spirit and the spirit will do whatever it pleases with the body it will also drain mana and physical health from the body of both the servant and the master (if one exists) the use of the skill Special child can negate most of the mana cost and all of the physical health cost as well can the use of at least two command seals**

Sam Winchester has spent his whole life hunting. As a modern human, he is weaker than most regular servants and has no intrinsic access to the age of the gods' magic altho he does have access to a form of modern magic. Throughout his years being a hunter he had dealt with many things including gods, angels, and demons altho all had been weakened by the end of the age of the gods his long life has been lived as a series of hunts and as such is very adept at fighting and killing both humans and monsters. As an archer he is most adept at using ranged weapons to fight his weapon of choice is guns specifically pistols and shotguns both of which he can summon using his monster hunter personal skills he can also use his monster hunter skill to summon the things he needs to fight to monster the more complicated things he may need to make directly. While his The Colt Noble Phantasm only can be used to the full effect he can create using a timely and powerful ritual to recreate it within a modern weapon altho I will not be able to affect anything servant level or above at all but it will still hurt things below that level.


End file.
